


Génesis de la poesía

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Drama & Romance, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: "Le dedico una mirada de cariño a Steve Rogers, el hombre que fue el origen de todos los poemas que nunca escribió y, sin embargo, imaginó. Fue su génesis literario y el éxodo de su amor."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark





	Génesis de la poesía

**Génesis de la poesía**

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

 _{Pero me ahogas a la luz del día,_  
 _no_ _nades_ _conmigo, cariño._  
 _Prefiero el sonido de ti cuando estás lejos, lejos._  
 _Si soy dejado con una rosa en la mano_  
 _déjala morir,_  
 _es la belleza en el amor olvidado_  
 _y no me importa si no entiendes por qué lloro,_  
 _es la belleza en el amor olvidado.}_  
Extracto de Forgotten love.

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

Después del fiasco en Titán, la guerra contra Thanos y la partida de Pepper, Tony extrañó la vida en donde sólo fue Tony Stark y la existencia de Iron man no era nada más que una fantasía no imaginada. Rememoró los días en los que su única preocupación fue construir armas, ir a fiestas y revisar las finanzas de Industrias Stark. El tiempo gastado en el balcón de su casa en Malibú fue otra de las escenas que llegaron y partieron con frecuencia en su cabeza.

En realidad, añoró fingir que no tenía un corazón y firmar cheques para la caridad cuando estaba de buen humor o era requerido. Quiso volver a los días en los que sabía que no tenía a nadie aunque el mundo decía que lo tenía todo. ¡Qué buenos tiempos en los que su muerte sería por culpa de su adicción al alcohol o por complots empresariales!

Nadie lo preparó para vivir como un intento, un fracaso, de héroe. Nadie le dijo que la vida de un luchador secaba tanto. Tony se sintió la mayor parte del tiempo como una flor sin agua en medio del desierto desde que se puso la armadura y se nombró a sí mismo un defensor de las causas justas.

 _Los hombres Stark estamos hechos de hierro_ , dijo una vez Howard antes de darle una cachetada a su hijo en reprimenda. Tony había cometido el error de llorar.

Nunca más volvió a derramar lágrimas. Cada vez que sintió que de sus ojos correrían ríos de agua salada se refugió en una botella de licor. Fue maravilloso pasar eternos momentos en la inconsciencia. Su cerebro corrió a menores velocidades y vistió el traje de persona común; no fue un genio, un millonario, un asesino cuando consumió whisky hasta el hartazgo, fue un simple borracho.

Y si soñó con tener una familia cuando conoció a los Vengadores nadie pudo culparlo. Si anheló el amor cuando Steve Rogers apareció fue un efecto secundario.

Steve fue la primera persona que hizo sentir a Tony como si no estuviera destinado a estar solo. Los días que pasaron juntos en la Torre, en las misiones y en las fiestas fueron un recordatorio de cuán bueno era estar enamorado. Fue una lástima que todo fuera unilateral. Después del desastre en Siberia, Tony decidió que tenía que ser más prudente. Rhodey, Peter, Happy y Pepper eran lo único que lo mantenía de pie.

Las imágenes desdibujadas, los discursos emotivos y las vidas que se perdieron y luego volvieron nunca permitieron que Tony regresara a su estado primitivo. Hubo demasiada soledad en la vida de un héroe, quizá por eso la gente no quería serlo, era un trabajo tan difícil. Tomar el camino correcto nunca se hizo más fácil con el paso del tiempo, al contrario, cada vez se tornó más complicado.

 _Tony recordó Titán_ , los días largos, la tierra seca, los vientos fríos y los cielos amarrillos. La muerte de Peter y la de Strange. Luego se envolvió en los fragmentos extraños e inconexos de su recuentro con Steve y los otros, se revolcó en las memorias de la batalla final y la certeza de que iba a morir. Pero no lo hizo.

Regresar al complejo junto a los demás Vengadores no le trajo tanta alegría como creyó. Su corazón se desprendió de su cuerpo hacía mucho tiempo. Tony recordó haberlo cortado en pedazos para dárselos a los pilares que lo mantuvieron después de que los Vengadores se fueron. Peter tenía un poco de él, también Rhodey y Happy, y Pepper a mil kilómetros conservaba otro tanto.

Ver a Steve Rogers y James Barnes no provocó una molesta quemazón en su pecho. A Tony le costó tres años, diez meses y quince días ser capaz de enfrentarse a Steve sin sentirse lastimado por él, sin embargo, no fue capaz de regresar al estado en el que desconocía cómo era vivir con el corazón roto, no pudo reparar su propia alma, componer cada parte de sus sentimientos. Trabajó para olvidar y caminar hacia el punto en el que vivía sin saber lo que era el amor pero no obtuvo resultados.

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

Steve no cambió mucho físicamente. Después de afeitarse y vestir de nuevo un traje hecho a la medida por Tony, volvió a resplandecer. Rogers todavía era tan impresionante y Stark tuvo que mantener su respiración para no experimentar una sensación de ahogo. Casi prefirió tener de nuevo al amor de su vida lejos, a miles de kilómetros.

Su relación no volvió a ser la misma, dejaron de existir las bromas espontáneas, las dulces sonrisas y los golpes en la espalda en signo de camarería.

_En el cielo las migraciones de las emociones._

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

Tony estuvo seguro de que, en el instante que soltó el recuerdo cariñoso de Steve, la esperanza lo recorrió de nuevo. La separación le permitió ver la belleza de olvidar al primer y verdadero amor. No hubo más fantasmas en las habitaciones, pudo volver a estar en la oscuridad de un cuarto sin miedo a que no lo acompañara nadie. Su querido Capitán dejó de poder leerlo y los días siguieron corriendo.

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

Steve encontró a Tony sentado en un sofá que fue movido por la sala para estar enfrente del gran ventanal. Los rayos de sol se refractaban sobre todas las superficies brillantes y se encargaban de hacer brillar la piel de Stark. Fue una escena bastante hogareña, parecía sacada de una novela romántica vieja.

—Stark... Tony —dijo a modo de saludo.

—¿Hmn? —respondió Tony sin dejar de mirar los acres de suelo cubierto por pasto y árboles. El cielo despejado también robaba parte de su atención.

—¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

—Por supuesto que sí, _mon_ _Capitaine_. —Tony palmeó el sillón con ánimo.

Steve se sentó al lado de Tony y se dedicó a contemplar el paisaje. Escuchó la respiración del otro y el viento golpeando contra las ventadas.

—Quería pedir disculpas —empezó Steve sin mucha seguridad, como si la idea de retractarse le fuera odiosa o poco digerible—. Deseaba protegerte y por eso mentí... yo... también quería cuidar de Bucky.

—No pasemos por esto, Capitán, no te arrepientes. Creo que si pudieras hacer las cosas de nuevo, harías lo mismo. —Tony hizo un gesto con la boca, medio divertido, medio disgustado—. Tu sentir fue expresado en una carta.

Steve se quedó en silencio, agachó el rostro y examinó la postura relajada de Stark. No había rencor en él, sólo parecía quedar la tristeza de la separación y la amargura de la traición.

—Nunca fuimos buenos hablando.

—Definitivamente no. —Tony se río. Le dedico una mirada de cariño a Steve Rogers, el hombre que fue el origen de todos los poemas que nunca escribió y, sin embargo, imaginó. Fue su génesis literario y el éxodo de su amor.

Steve extendió su mano para poder tomar la muñeca derecha de Tony. Stark se dejó hacer sin mucho drama, no era el momento para que hiciera bromas.

Rogers besó la palma de la mano de Tony con ternura, como si estuviera dando gracias por toda la bondad. Contrario a la creencia popular, Tony siempre estuvo dispuesto a dar sin esperar nada a cambio. Steve sintió que sus ojos picaban y se nublaban.

Stark no dijo nada respecto a la expresión acuosa del Capitán pero, al cabo de unos momentos comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del rubio. Estaba agradecido con Steve por dejarlo olvidarse de todo y no pedirle que volvieran a los viejos tiempos, esos donde todavía se querían durante las noches.

—Al menos aprendiste a seguir adelante —dijo Tony.

—El mejor futurista del siglo me ayudo. Ahora me gusta más aquí.

Tony resopló y se soltó del agarré que mantenía Steve en su muñeca, después se movió para acercarse más al otro y dejó que su cabeza se recargara contra el hombro de Rogers.

—Vamos a amarnos en nuestra siguiente vida —murmuró Steve—. Espero que Dios nos deje estar juntos y me deje compensarte.

—Eres un malvavisco gigante —dijo Tony y enseguida sonrió. No creía en un ser superior o una siguiente vida pero si ellos se volvían a encontrar también deseaba que pudieran vivir juntos hasta el final de sus días. Fue triste que esta vez, en este mundo, el origen de todos sus versos ya no lo fuera más.

Ya no hubo más poemas inspirados en Steve.

_En el suelo los ataúdes de las emociones._

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo 03 para mi waifu patata con motivo de su cumpleaños. A su pedido, un fanfic inspirado en Forgotten love de Aurora. Para ser honesta, esto es un poco agridulce, el final no es necesariamente triste, pero sí hay algunos sentimientos encontrados sobre la culminación de la relación de Steve/Tony, proceda con cuidado. Post-Infinity War, donde todos reviven y la vida sigue.


End file.
